The present invention relates generally to merchandise display racks, and more particularly to a portable display rack which is adapted to advertise and display a variety of food and beverage products.
Merchandise display racks are used to store and attractively display a wide variety of products. A portable display rack may be provided with casters or the like in order to provide the flexibility to display merchandise anywhere in the store and to move the rack as necessary. Portable display racks which are provided by a manufacturer are usually adapted for use with a particular type and/or brand of merchandise. For example, a brewing company may use a rack which is adapted to hold a certain brand of beer. Such a rack typically includes shelves or the like for storing and displaying the merchandise and may also include non-removable advertising thereon which is directed to a specific brand of beer. Practically speaking, such a rack may not be used to sell any other brand of beer or other type of product such as, for example, food.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack which provides the flexibility to display more than one brand of merchandise.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack which is adapted to concurrently display different types of merchandise, such as food and beverages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack with shelves for displaying a primary product and baskets for displaying a cross-merchandising product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack with display areas which are each adapted to retain a plurality of self-storing, interchangeable signs and to alternately display one of the signs therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack with removable sign holders.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable display rack which presents advertising to a customer from both the left and right sides thereof, as well as the front and possibly also the back of the display rack.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall be described below in the following Summary of the Invention and Detailed Description of the Invention.
The present invention is directed to a portable display rack having a frame which may be comprised of tubular steel posts. The frame has a substantially open front side, a rear side, a left side, a right side, a top side and a bottom side. The rack further comprises a plurality of shelves which may be adapted to display a manufacturer""s primary product such as a beverage product. The rack also comprises at least one pair of baskets removably attached at the left and right sides of the frame which may be adapted to display a cross-merchandising product such as a food product.
Display areas are located on the left and right sides of the frame, under the baskets. Each of the display areas is adapted to retain a plurality of signs and to display one of the signs therein and may include a plurality of sign retaining members. The signs may advertise alternate brands of a manufacturer""s primary product. The display rack may further comprise a first sign holder and a second sign holder adapted to display upper signs therein. These upper signs may advertise price and/or a manufacturer""s primary product, although not necessarily any particular brand of product.
Each of the shelves on the display rack may have a shelf strip adapted to retain an elongate sign strip. The shelves and baskets may be of a conventional wire or plastic-coated wire construction. The first sign holder may also be of a tubular steel construction and may be removably mounted to the frame. The second sign holder may be of a wire construction and be removably mounted to the first sign holder. A plurality of lockable casters may provide the portability of the display rack. The display rack may also include a kick-plate.